


A Heart that understands Music

by Meekhayl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Loney, Music, We do have hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekhayl/pseuds/Meekhayl
Summary: Just Demyx in thoughts.





	A Heart that understands Music

He loved it when all the workaholics were busy. Then the castle was not filled with yelling and lectures. And that gave Demyx the perfect opportunity to listen to the music of the building. The vibration of the silence, nestling deep into the wall, filling all the gaps. Even the tiniest. His mind reached for the other further off sounds, the rustling of fabric, some steps, muffled words, the wind-like sounds the nobodies made when they were stalking through the hallways.

Every kind of them made a slightly different sound. The nearest ones were the dusks. They always were. Since they were the friendliest of all. But he knew that soon others would join him in the lobby for sure.

He closed his eyes listening further, letting all the small sounds form a harmony. Finally, he joined in with his sitar, playing the song of the castle that never was. Letting it fill the void where his heart used to be. He didn't believe that losing your heart to the darkness made you so different from all the other people. At least not when your mind was strong enough to become a nobody.

Demyx was sure that, if you allowed yourself to, you were able to feel like any other person. Maybe a bit different than before, but the music still did the deal!

When he was little he had been told that music was the language of feelings. If he wouldn't be able to feel he wouldn be able to understand or produce music. And yet it even became his power as a nobody! There had to be more to it, than Xemnas would tell them.

However he didn't really care. He was a musician not a scientist or adventurer. So he wouldn't go out of his way to proof his theory or looking for an answer out there in the world, fighting Xemnas over it. He never had been really adventurous. So he enjoyed his wisdom for himself, now watching the dance nobody swinging around him, enjoying the music as well. He didn't believe Xemnas one bit.


End file.
